Saiyans Interaction From Two Universes
by XxSkullCandyxX
Summary: Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan are forced to interact with Caulifia, Cabba, and Kale by the likes of Beerus and Champa. What is going to happen between the Saiyans from two different universes. Are there going to be any fun moments? Are there bad blood? Who knows, maybe they might get along.
1. Chapter 1

Chatper 1: Talking to One Another

The atomsphere was a bit awkward. Six people, each three from one different universe, were just staring at each eye to eye. After the Tournament of Power, the two Gods of Destruction, Beerus and Champa, decide to finally end their hatred towards each other and decide to get their Saiyan warriors and have them interact. They decide to get each Saiyans together first so they can have a bond for them to watch what they expect to be interesting interaction. From Universe 7, the Saiyans Son Goku, Son Gohan, and Vegeta, are now in the same room with the Saiyans from Universe 6 are Cabba, Caulifla, and Kale.

Right now at Beerus's place, the Saiyans have not said a single word. The three Saiyans from Universe remembers how Beerus apporach them and took them to his place to interact with the other Saiyans, but as of now there aren't any. Was it bad blood between them? Do they don't want to talk to each other? Or is it they are not interested. They all were sitting down on chair while resting their arms on the table. Everyone was at their usual gi, except for Gohan, who was only wearing his track suit covering his large frame.

"Why do I have to be here? I should have stay back in the gravity room," muttered Vegeta.

"Well Beerus asked us to talk with these guys, but they don't seem to be interested," Goku whispered to his partner.

Gohan was just thinking of his job and how Pan was just alone being babysit by Mr. Satan. Gohan hope his little Pan doesn't get too comfortable with her grandfather and think of him as the better caretaker than him.

Meanwhile, Caulifla did not want to be in the same room with Son Goku. This baka was the one who show off his great powers, which anger the Saiyan as she wished she had he has; Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan Blue, Kaioken, and Ultra Instinct. Those forms has made Caulifla feel weak, and she doesn't like to feel weak. She can feel her back tingley from her anger, but she's not fully prepare to go Super Saiyan.

Cabba on the other hand, was glad to be in the same room with his master Vegeta. He can finally get some helpful training by his master to streghten his abilities and his fighting skills. This can help be strong as both Kale and Caulifla, and also learn how to use Super Saiyan 2.

The only thing he has to do was to think of a way to get his permission. Kale, the third Saiyan from Universe 6, didn't know what to do or say. She have already got Caulifla's attention and affection, what more can she do. Yeah she may not like Son Goku still, but she just hate him for trying to take Caulfilia away from her. She doesn't know Vegeta much other than Cabba's constant praise to him. One Saiyan she was curious was Son Gohan. She saw how much anger he shown after he assume Jiren took out Goku. So much rage he was surrounded with raging white aura. She didn't know what kind of transformation or energy he had, but he was like herself, to protect love ones and battle people who try to harm them.

"So..." Gohan broken the silence, "I heard so much about you guys. Is it true you guys didn't have any tails when you were born?"

The three Saiyans from the twin universe look at one another before Cabba clear his thoat.

"Well, we have a different evolution. It's quite interesting once you think about it."

"That is quite interesting, and I also heard that guys are able to achieve Super Saiyan in a record time?"

This time, Caulifia glare at Gohan.

"Why do you want to learn?!"

Gohan scratched the back of his head. "Well, when I was a preteen I was able to achieve that form, but I had to train so hard for it. Do hard in fact that I had to get mad to achieve it."

"Wow, did you feel anything on your back?" asked Cabba.

"No, it was only pure rage that got me to achieve Super Saiyan."

"I remember how we would sparred a lot in the Time Chamber," Goku added. "We used to have fun, and I was so proud to see you turn Super Saiyan."

Vegeta just glare at the father and son duo, Cabba and Kale was paying attention (even though they don't know what's a time chamber). Caulifla though...

"Ha! I could have train when I was younger and I certainly would have be strong enough to beat the three of you here," she exclaimed.

"Even if you did, you still won't able able to beat me or Vegeta," said Goku as he smile innocently, making Caulifia growl in frustration. Cabba coughed and turn his attention to Vegeta.

"Um... so master Vegeta, I know you might be training, and I was wonder if I can-"

"No," Vegeta respond. "Not until you are able to be stronger than two female Saiyan."

Cabba gasp in shock and sigh in defeat.

"Oh come on Vegeta, cut him some slack. He was able to be Super Saiyan 2," said Goku.

"That's still not enough to conceive me."

Goku was a bit disapponited. He actually wanted Vegeta to be much kinder to his student, but he guess that's just how Vegeta is. Maybe he could help the guy out if he needs it.

"I-I have a question," said Kake, looking at Gohan. "What is that form you used during the Tournament of Power?"

"Well its technically not form. It's more of a power boost."

"Power boost?" all the Universe 6 Saiyans asked.

"It's a technique called the Mystic form. I used to boost my powers, which increase my fighting abilitie like Super Saiyan, but I can save my stamina and helps me focus in combat."

"Wow!" Kale and Cabba said in awe of Gohan.

"That's just cheating! What kind of Saiyan would ever used that?" Caulifla complained. "Super Saoyan is the true power of a full blood Saiyan.

"Well I'm half Saiyan-"

"What!?"

"I got this Gohan," Goku spoke before he face Caulifla. "I married a sweet and good human named Chi-Chi. We love each other and so much so that we had Gohan."

"Hahahaha!" Caulifla laughed at Goku, much to his confusion. "I can't believe a Saiyan would fall in love with a human. That's ridicules."

"Watch it, I have a human wife," said Vegeta as he glare at Caulifia.

"How can you say such thing to them Caulifla?" Cabba questioned. "That's disrespectful, even towards Vegeta."

"Well us Saiyan must breed with other Saiyans to keep the Saiyan generation going."

"Hey Vegeta, does that sounds familiar to you?" asked Goku in a teasing matter.

"Oh quiet Karrot, I don't want you out of all people to tease me."

The Saiyans were now getting to know each other better. Kale was surprised that he is half human, half Saiyan, which makes him unique. Cabba wished that Vegeta wasn't strict on him, but he knows he wants him to be strong. Caulifla was still angry to see how happy Goku look. His face was making Caulfla want to punch it.

Not only that, she was angry at Vegeta and Gohan. Vegeta tried to threaten her for making fun Goku having a human wife, and Gohan wasn't a full blooded Saiyan and using that Mystic technique. Suddenly, she grinned delivishly. If the son of Goku doesn't have Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God, or Blue, then she knows which Saiyan she wants to battle against.

"Well, now what?" asked Gohan. "Since we have a nice chat, what should we do now?"

"I really don't know son," answered Goku. "Beerus says we should just bond. What ever that means?"

"I know what to do?" Caulifia spoke out before she slam her fist at the table and pointed at Gohan.

"I challenged you to a sparring match!"

Everyone was surprised to see the Saiyan girl challenged the half Saiyan. Gohan didn't know he had to face Caulifia. Based on what his father told him, she was able to go head to head against him as they both were in Super Saiyan 2 form. But he was able to face his dad in Super Saiyan Blue during their sparring match, so may he has a chance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Half Saiyan vs. Full Saiyan

The two Gods of Destruction, Beerus and Champa, were walking around the planet with their respected angel, Whis and Vado. The angels were very pleased that the two brothers were finally bonding. It seems like the Tournament of Power actually brought them closer as relatives, even though one tried to eliminate a certain Son Goku. They all walk with the nice sky view of the stars.

"Gosh, this been quite a conversation Beerus. We had never talked so much since I was declared God of Destruction," said Champa.

"Oh you were lucky I was your brother and the other gods knew me so much they wanted you to become like me," Beerus mentioned.

"Well, I really couldn't do it without you and now look at me, a God of Destruction alongside with my brother."

The two brothers smiled in their sweet conversation enjoying their company. Whis and Vado enjoy how the two were acting like family. They both quite like the new calm and relaxed conversation, but they felt two energy signatures rising up.

'Oh no,' Whis and Vado thought in their mind.

* * *

On the other side of the planet, Gohan was about to battle a female Saiyan. He wasn't prepared to fight now. He was just wearing the track suit since Beerus made an urgent for him to come without any time to get dress properly. Good thing after the Tournament of Power he would train with Piccolo in his spare time.

"Don't worry Gohan, you can do it," his father Goku prepare him into the fight. "She's not a martial artist like Piccolo and I, so use the techniques we taught you through all your life."

"Thanks dad, but I notice how much potential they have. I don't think it will be easy."

"Listen Kakarot's son, you have battled me, Frieza, Cell, and Majin Buu. You can't tell me you are scared to fight a simple Saiyan girl," Vegeta spoke with a stern tone. "I want you to show how we Saiyans in our universe know what we're capable of."

"W-Wow, I never thought you will say such thing like that Vegeta," Gohan replied dumbfounded.

While across from the Universe 7 Saiyans, Caulifla was stretching her body in preparation for this battle. She hated Don Goku for beating her in his Super Saiyan God form and then beat the fusion of her and Kale in the Ultra Instinct form. All this anger against Son Goku would now be put against his son. She can just see the horror on his face when she beats his son up. It will be payback at its finest.

"Look at him; he knows he can't beat me. He isn't powerful like me," Caulifla whispered.

"Caulifla, do you think you are getting a bit off with Son Gohan. He did say he achieved Super Saiyan 2 at a preteen," Cabba mentioned as a warning to his fellow Saiyan comrade.

"And I achieve both Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2. What's your point Cabba?" she asked as she stares at her opponent.

"But Caulifla, he has that Mystic thing. You saw how powerful he looked with that," Kale added in.

"But you were able to beat down Son Goku by yourself before you went crazy. So I think I can beat this half Saiyan."

The two fighters face each other as they begin to approach each other. The two fighters were ten feet away when they stop in their track. The two waited for a few seconds before they begin to charge towards one another. They both start to throw punches and kicks at each other. They disappear and reappear in different spots while trying to hit one another. Cabba and Kale were at amazed, right until Gohan got an open kick at Caulifia stomach. Caulifla gasp in pain before Gohan punch her jaw and was send back.

Gohan watch with his fighting stance. Caulifla then charge back to attempt a direct punch, but he disappears and reappears to knock her off her feet. He went for a kick, but the Saiyan girl grab it and push him back. She then aimed a red ki blast to Gohan and shoots it. Gohan block it with his arm as it cause a smoke. He then duck his head as Caulifla try to kick his head and he flip back away to gain distance.

He begins to shoot yellow ki blasts at Caulifla. She starts to hit the rapid ki blasts away as they fly off to different directions. When she continues to hit them away, Gohan suddenly appear in front of her and kicked her on the stomach. She yelps in pain as Gohan then punch her upward and fly up to slam her back down to the ground. He descends softly to the ground and watched as Caulifla got up with some dirt on her and she scream to change Super Saiyan.

"Alright then, if you want to get serious, I will too," Caulifia declared before she charge at Gohan.

They continue to battle against one another, but this time Gohan is trying to keep his guard. He was still in his base form, so he has dodged as many rapid strikes as he can. Caulifla continue to strike Gohan while he blocks and dodges. He continues to be on defense until he felt a powerful blow on the stomach. Caulifla grin as she summon a ki blast and brought it to his face. The half Saiyan was launched back feeling his face sting before he flip back to the ground. He look back to see Caulifla launch another red ki blast towards to him. He slaps the ki blast away and he then decide to charge his energy. Caulifla watch as Goku's first son was starting to have a white aura surround him and a bang was down on his forehead and the ground was beginning to shake. She quickly throws a ki blast to stop him from going Mystic.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Gohan stopped charging and the ki blast was blocked by Whis and Vado with Beerus and Champa not very pleased.

"We wanted you guys to interact, not fight!" argued Beerus.

"Yeah, you Saiyans can't a simple talk, but you always love to fight each other!" Champa complain.

"But Lord Beerus, they are Saiyans. It's in their blood to fight," mention Whis.

"Besides, they haven't done anything while we left for a walk. Maybe it would be best if they do fight," Vado suggest.

"But they can't do it here! They need to go to Earth and do it there. I want don't want my planet to be trashed by them."

Gohan put his head down in shame to act unlike him. He was into the fight that he got too carry away. Caulifla went back to her base form, but she was actually feeling pump out from the fight. She can see why Gohan is the son of Goku; he had very well in combat. But this still bothers her as she wanted to beat him up so bad. Her fist clenched with her growing wrath.

"But Vado, we did not bring our Saiyans to fight with them. We want them to have a bond or else I'll destroy them," spoke Champa as he raises his hand and was beginning to form a purple aura around it aiming at the Saiyans.

They all begin to worry to be destroying for not following their order.

"Oh nonsense Lord Champa, it's their way to interact they. Is it?" she asked towards the Saiyans.

They begin to nod their heads saying yes and wave their arms around as a way to conceive the God of Destruction. Champa continue to aim his hand at them before he stop and sigh.

"Fine, but send them to Earth. Beerus and I still have a lot to catch up."

"Would you care to take them away Whis?" asked Beerus.

"Of course Beeurs, I was about to visit Earth to bring you any meal. Do you want some?"

"I would love some. Now go and send them away."

* * *

"Here you are, back to Earth," said Whis as the Saiyans look around the isolated grassland.

Caulifla, Kale, and Cabba look around the new planet they are currently standing. It looks like their planet, but the gravity was a bit lighter and it actually looks beautiful. They also feel much weak energy around them, but they assume it was the Earthlings. Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan were glad they weren't destroyed and they were all happy to be back in Earth.

"Alright guys, I'll be back to watch. I have to see if Bulma is making any great food."

Whis quickly disappear as the Saiyans were admiring the landscape in front of them. Well, all except for one.

"Ok, I think we should start all over again," said Gohan as he thought it was over.

"Not yet, we still have to finish our fight!" shouted Caulifla. "And this time I want to see you in your Super Saiyan."

Gohan didn't want to fight her again. For one, she was letting out of power out, which can cause some havoc on Earth. Two, he doesn't want Beerus to know they have not have a decent interaction. And three, she looks like she wants to kill him. He wants to actually want to learn about the parallel Saiyans.

"How about this, I'll just show you my Super Saiyan forms and you will get a great meal."

Caulifla look at Son Gohan strangely. She doesn't want a meal right now, she wants to fight. He try to use her hunger to give up.

"No, I won't let you give up!"

"I'm not giving up, I know this is silly. You just want to fight me for no reason."

"That's not true! I want to fight because I'm a Saiyan! A Saiyan never back down from a fight, but you aren't a full blood Saiyan. You don't understand!"

Gohan sigh as he had no choice but to fight.

"Caulifla, I think he's right," Cabba said. "We travel here to learn more about them. Can't we just talk with them?"

"Heck no Kale, I want to beat him up with my bare hands!"

The ground starts to shake.

"Um... Sis, you might want to look behind you," Kale spoke.

Caulifla turn around to see Gohan charge up to a Super Saiyan. His hair was spiked up more with its blond color. She was surprised to feel the energy of Super Saiyan from Gohan. It felt almost like Son Goku and Vegeta's power. As intimidating he looks, Caulifla still wants to fight him.

"This is my Super Saiyan form. I'll show my Super Saiyan 2 form."

He begins to charge with the ground shaking and electricity moving around his body. But she knew it, a large yellow aura push her back. She watch as Gohan turn into Super Saiyan 2. His hair was even more spiked up with a bang on his forehead and more electricity moving around his body. Caulifla was now in awe. His spiked hair looks was marvelous to see and the stern expression was make her feel threaten. Threaten by a half Saiyan? This was crazy for her.

Cabba was in awe to see Gohan in Super Saiyan 2. It looks like him in a scary way. Cabba could hope that one day he can look like Gohan, for it seems like Gohan was being serious. Kale was also in awe to see how controlled Gohan was with his power. She feels like he might be her counterpart as he looks like he can protect anyone he loves.

"Do you want to fight or should we just talk?" asked Gohan with a darken tone that made Caulifla clench her fist.

Goku and Vegeta were smiling to see how powerful Gohan has become due to Piccolo's training. Now he has his Super Saiyan form and the Mystic form to use.

"I'll fight, I will destroy you!" Caulifla shouted in anger.

She charge up to Super Saiyan 2 and she dash forward at Gohan. Gohan smile as he too charges at Caulifla. Two Super Saiyans charge each other with both ready to hit one another.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Time to Relax

Whis enjoy the meal that Bulma cook. He looks around to see the small baby Bra trying to reach for the milk bottle, only for Bulma to grab it and help her daughter drink it. Whis enjoy seeing Bulma happy with the baby. He thought it was selfish for Goku to make him bring bra out to the world so early, but he was glad that the baby was fine and Bulma enjoy having her daughter. Speaking of Goku, he wonders how the Saiyans are doing now.

"Is there something up in your mind Whis?" asked Bulma, who was now helping baby Bra being fed.

"Oh there's nothing. I just thought it was out of character for Beerus and Champa to make everyone bond together."

"Well I know Tien is spending time with Hit, Piccolo is bonding with the Universe 6 Namekians, and Majin Buu is hanging out with Botamo and Auta Magetta.

"It's nice to have twin universes to actually bond, but I hope none of them actually hold grudges against each other. Otherwise Beerus and Champa might try to destroy them again."

"That must be tough being around with," Bulma said.

"Oh no, Lord Beerus and I are on good term, but I just hope the Saiyans don't do anything reckless. I wonder if they already stop fighting."

"Consider they are Saiyans, I don't think they'll stop. Isn't that right Bra," Bulma said as she face her baby and made some funny faces to make the baby giggle.

Whis smile to see the baby doing well, but he can feel two Saiyans power rising.

* * *

"Crush Cannon!"

"Masenko!"

The two ki blast crush into each other as Caulifla and Gohan continue to battle against one other. The two Saiyans charge once again to rapidly punch, kick, and block from one other. Goku and Cabba were in awe of the raw power they both were bringing as Super Saiyan 2, while Vegeta and Kale were quiet. Vegeta was observing the fight between the two with his arms cross, but Kale was worry for her sister and Gohan. The two seem to bring everything they got as she gasps seeing two of the fighters punch each other on the guts.

Their fists were further into their bodies before they both punch each other on the face. Caulifla went for another punch, but Gohan grab her fist and throw her over him. She flew to the sky as Gohan was preparing a Kamehameha. The blue ki was glowing in his hands and he targeted Caulifla.

"KA...ME... HA...ME..."

Before he was able to finish preparing the attack, Caulifla look at Gohan with shock seeing him preparing the same attack that almost eliminate her and kale before they fuse.

"NOT THIS TIME!"

The Saiyan girl begins to form her own ki attack with her hands.

"Have a taste of your medicine. Crush Beam!"

A red ki beam charge towards Gohan as he was ready to shoot his father's signature ki beam.

"HA!"

The blue beam quickly charge and crushed against the red beam. The beam struggle was stunning as the crush created a purple lightning. The two Saiyan push their hands forward and they use all their strengths to push one's ki beam. Gohan clench his eyes close to push his Kamehameha forward, but Caulifla scream in anger and frustration to make her beam push forward. Goku and Cabba were very amazed at their powers, Vegeta grin seeing Gohan using his strength, but Kale still was scare for both.

"I got to beat him. I got to show his father that I can be stronger! I can do it!" Caulifla thought while not feeling the tingly sensation on her back and her hair start to slowly grow. "I will beat Goku's son and then I will show him that I can be as stronger as he can be!"

Gohan struggled to keep his beam forward as the red beam start to push forward closer. He continues to power his beam in his Super Saiyan two form, but it was no use. The red beam was coming and he has to do something fast. Gohan quickly charge his power into his body to change into Mystic form. Kale eyes wide in fear as the white aura surround Gohan and he let out a large roar. Caulifla was surprise to see light coming from the other side of the beam struggle that she didn't see the blue beam charging forward. Her hair remains Super Saiyan Two as she was not ready to feel the Kamehameha coming. Goku celebrate Gohan and Vegeta smile while Cabba and kale were scare to see Caulifla be gulf by the beam.

When the blue beam did crash into the Saiyan girl, a blue explosion blinded everyone without warning. They had to brace themselves to not be push back by the impact. With the explosion fading away, Goku, Vegeta, and Cabba open their eyes to see Kale in her non-berserk form in front of Caulifla. Not only that, but she held her hands in front of her to block the Kamehameha wave from hitting her master.

"Sis, are you alright?" asked Kale as she notice Caulifla breathing heavily with some bruises on her body.

"Yeah, I'm okay Kale. I just thought I could beat this guy. I almost had it if it wasn't for that Mystic crap," Caulifla respond as they both look down to see Mystic Gohan looking up to them with a smile.

"Hey, can we just call this off. It seems like we almost destroy this place!" shouted Gohan.

"No! I-I stay not giving up!" shouted Caulifla. "I'm not giving up until I beat you."

"Sis, you have no energy left. You are very tired. You need to relax."

"But Kale..."

"It's okay Caulifla," said Kale before she wraps her arms around Caulifla and hug her close. "You are still the strong fighter I look up to. You show how it is to be strong and to stand on your grand. You help me become a better person and know it's my time to look over you."

Gohan watch as Kale comfort Caulifla. He wonders what they are talking about.

"Kale... I'm so proud of you," whispered Caulifla before she closed her eyes and was unconscious to her base form.

Kale holds her tightly as she descends to the ground and look at the smile on Caulifla's face. Everyone went toward kale to see the knock out Caulifla. Gohan walk to the two girls in his base form.

"My goodness, I didn't mean to beat her that badly."

"It wasn't your fault. She was just tired," said Kale as she return to her base form. "She just needs some rest."

"But you did good Gohan, I proud of you," Goku spoke as hug his son.

"Thanks dad."

The Saiyans then look to see Whis reappearing with a bowl of noodles. He was enjoying himself from his meal when he opens his eyes and was surprise to see Gohan and Caulifla with torn clothes and some bruises. He knew that the Saiyans would not play nicely towards one another.

"Oh my... It seems you guys did go all out in your fight," he said as he approaches the group. "How about we just have a good meal together?"

The Saiyans look at each other before they nod in agreement. Kale can only smile to see how peaceful Caulifla looks. She knew that it was a tough fight, but Caulifla still went forward and battle against Son Gohan with all her power. That what makes kale admire her; Caulifla doesn't back down from any battles or challenges in front of her.

* * *

Caulifla quickly wake up with two ki ready to be thrown. She looks around her surroundings to see she was lying on a bed. She then looks around to see she was feeling better and her clothes were fixed. She got off the bed and exits the room to see an empty hallway. She begins to see picture of a women with blue hair, a kid with purple hair, and Vegeta! She continues to walk down the hallway as she begins to hear people talking and laughing. She was getting closer and closer to see a group of people sitting and eating food on the table. She sees Goku, Gohan, Kale, Whis, and the woman with the blue hair carrying a baby in her arms. She didn't know what to say, but Kale spot her.

"Sis, you're awake. We were having a great meal. Do you want to eat?"

She can feel many eyes looking at her. She looks at Gohan, who was wearing a simply white shirt and black jeans. She was angry that she wasn't able to beat him, but she holds her anger and she approach the food full of table.

"Hold on Caulifla, let me serve you," Kale assist as she begin to grab each portion of rice, chicken, and bread.

Caulifla look at everyone to see they continue to have their own conversation. She watches as the woman was playing around with her daughter with Whis awing at the mother's care. She knew look at Son Goku and Son Gohan, who was eating their meal like there was no tomorrow. She lightly chuckled at their hunger, but she still hated Son Goku, and now she definitely hates Son Gohan.

They group heard a commotion were they see Vegeta and Cabba walking towards them. Vegeta looks neutral while Cabba looks like he can collapse at any minute now.

"Jeez... That was the hardest training session I have very been," said Cabba as he starts to grab his meal and begin to eat rapidly.

"Well get used to it, because we are going to training like this when you are with me," said Vegeta as he kiss his blue hair wife and his baby daughter and then sat down on a chair and begin to eat.

"Man Vegeta, did you made him train under 300 time gravity?" asked Goku.

"No, he was training under 10 times gravity, but next time will be 20."

Everyone was eating and enjoy it. Caulifla watch them as she look down and begin to eat her meal. Even though she lost, she still will push herself to become stronger than Son Goku and Son Gohan.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Catching Up

After the meal, Vegeta hold Bulla in her arms and smile at the young baby joyfulness being in her father's arms. Vegeta used to not caring for an infant, but now here was his second offspring and his only daughter. He would never think he would get a daughter, but now he was happy to see his daughter in his arms.

Cabba smile seeing how happy his master was. After the whole Tournament of Power fiasco, Cabba learned that his master was very upset for Universe 6's erase. He was then told that he and Goku finally defeated Jiren and they actually won. With Goku's knowledge of the universes, he wished Universes 6, 10, 3, 2 and 11 back. Those universes made him realize there are great and strong warriors with good intention to fight for the greater good of their own universe instead of old revenge. Still, Cabba was glad that everyone was here living and breathing and the meal was very good.

"Are you Cabba?" asked an approaching Gohan with a simple white polo shirt, brown pants and dark shoes.

"Yes I am, and you are Son Goku's son."

"I'm Son Gohan, his eldest. I just wanted to talk to you so I can get to know more about universe six Saiyans. I find it interesting to hear you guys can be naturally stronger than us."

"It's based on our anatomy in our universe. We are just naturally stronger in our base form, but I don't know about our Super Saiyan forms. We're still new to it. "

"You don't say? I'm starting to enjoy talking to you Cabba," Gohan finished with a neat handshake.

Goku pat his stomach in smile in glee to finally satisfy his hunger. It's not every day that Goku doesn't eat a large amount of food. Caulifla was also quite pleased with the food. It wasn't large like that ham she ate before the Tournament of Power, yet she sigh in relief. She looks at Vegeta carrying Bulla and rubbing his nose softly on the baby's nose with Bulma hugging him from behind. Caulifla was still surprised to learn they have married Earthlings and have offspring with them.

Speaking of offspring, Caulifla glance at Gohan as he continues to talk with Cabba. Now she was very displease how she was very close to defeat him and she felt her power growing before he used the Mystic form.

"Hey sis, are you okay?" asked a concerned Kale.

"Tell me Kale, what do you think of Goku's son?" Caulifla asked back.

"You mean Son Gohan? Well he has a good personality and is very good in combat."

"Well what do you think of that Mystic form he uses?"

"That form is something I have never seen or heard of. I don't know if it's stronger than Super Saiyan 2 or my Berserk form," Kale continue to speak.

"Maybe we can fuse together to see how strong he really is with that," Caulifla added.

Goku heard the conversion and was just listening while relaxing his stomach to fully disgust his meal. He can feel the excitement of training coming to mind, yet he was surprise to hear they wanted to see how strong Gohan can be with his Mystic form. It's a technique much like the Kaio-Ken to boost the user's abilities and feats. He knew that Caulifla was too prideful for it, but was this going to help her learn more about him. She still has a lot to learn with her fighting style and Goku see this as an opportunity to train her.

"What are you thinking about Goku?"

Goku turn around to see Whis behind him with a simple smile.

"I was thinking about training Caulifla. She has a lot of potential and be a great fighter," Goku explained to the angel. "Plus, I kind of want to face Kefla again."

"Oh Goku, you need to have patience," said Whis as he place a hand on Goku's shoulder. "Only time will tell if she would want to have you train her. She is really independent."

Gohan and Cabba continue to have their conversation until...

"Gohan!"

The group looks through the window to see a flying Goten and Trunks. They descend through the window and landed safety to the floor. Bulla opens her eyes and reaches for her older brother.

"Hey Bulla, you're happy to see me," said Trunks with Vegeta passing the baby to him. "Who's my favorite little sister, you are."

Bulla giggles and claps her hands together in joy. Goten hugs Gohan cheerfully with Gohan hugging him back.

"Hey there little sport, have you guys do anything today?" Gohan asked

"Yeah, we and Marron were just protecting Android 17's animals were fun to play with and we fought off the poachers," Goten replied in glee.

"We sure handle those guys, but they'll come back soon," Trunk suggests.

"At least we can spend some time with the animals."

Goten and Trunks then look at the Universe Six Saiyans. They were a bit suspicious of them since they haven't really met them. Goten then look at Cabba and run towards before he lends his hand to him.

"Hi, my name is Son Goten! What's your name?"

Cabba was a bit off guard before he took Goten's hand and shook firmly.

"I'm Cabba, and the others are Caulifla and Kale."

Kale waves her hands meeting new people. These were little kids and she actually thought they look so adorable. Caulifla on the other hand didn't think of them lightly. Mainly Goten is the spitting image of Son Goku. She sighs and looks down on the floor getting a bit angry.

"Great, he has two sons!" she thought before she turn back to see Goten flying in front of Kale and giving her a high five.

Kale light giggle as Goten try to imitate a bird by chirping and flapping his arms around. Trunks face palm seeing his friend once again act weird.

"Yeah, he's definitively like Son Goku." whispered Caulifla.

Trunks then gave Bulla back to his parent safety to their arms before he look at Cabba and approach him.

"Hey, aren't you the one my dad has been training?"

"Well-"

"He has not deserve to train yet until he can defeat at least Kale or Caulifla," said Vegeta as Cabba sigh at his master's demand.

"Really, you can't beat two girls?" asked trunks in disbelief.

Goten and Kale was a bit cut off of his rudeness, but Caulifla slam her fist on the table in anger glaring at the young child.

"What do you mean you little brat?!"

"I mean you can't be stronger than him. He was trained by my dad," Trunks replied while pointing at Vegeta.

"Oh yeah, well I'm able to go to Super Saiyan!"

Caulifla quickly change to Super Saiyan form

"I can do that too!" said trunks as he change into a Super Saiyan as well.

Caulifla, Kale, and Cabba were surprised to see a small child turn into what they thought was a new thing for them. Was it just a child's play in this universe?

"Well can you turn to Super Saiyan 2!?" shouted Caulifla as she change into the Super Saiyan 2 form.

Trunks stare at her with shock seeing a girl has the form he hasn't gotten yet. He looks down in defeat and Caulifla chuckled in victory.

"I wish dad would teach me how to get that form," he thought in shame.

"Trunks we can fuse together to get Super Saiyan 3!" Goten mentioned as he approach his friend.

Caulifla was beyond shock hearing that they could fuse. Kale was also surprised at the news hearing that they were not the only one who can fuse together.

"Wait, you can fuse too!?" said Cabba with his shock reaction.

"Yeah, we can show you how," said Goten as he and Trunks were prepared to do the fusion dance.

"Now hold you boys, we don't want to make any more mess," Whis pointed out.

Trunks and Caulifla look around to see the table flip upside down and many of the others clothes and hairs were a bit messy from the power of the transformation. Bulla just claps her hands together and giggles at them with the others awing at Bulla's adorableness.

"I agreed with Whis, I don't want my house to be destroy," Bulma spoke.

"Okay now, and we are just going to have you two just fuse with your partners only," Whis included.

Caulifla and trunks look at each other and smile and shook hands, but they have their fingers cross.

"Oh boy, I can't wait to see this!" said Goku as he walks to Whis.

"By the way, if Vados comes back here told her we went to the desert," Whis suggested as he taps his staff. "Alright, who's coming to see them fuse only?"

Goku, Cabba, Goten, Kale, and Vegeta come towards Whis as Gohan stay put. The group was then teleport to a different location for the fusion to be shown.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Fusions Confrontation

In a large rocky isolated location we see Goten and Trunks stretching with Caulifla and kale watching the two young kids preparing themselves. Goku and Vegeta watch their kids in the distance with Whis preparing to fuse together to see how powerful Gotenks is to Kefla. Whis watch as he knew these Saiyans will be reckless of their competition. He couldn't wait to see some spectacular things from the fused Saiyans.

On one side of the area, Caulifla was watching the two little kids stretching with grudge running through her body. First she was defeated and overpowered by Goku, and then she was defeated by Gohan. Now she was going to battle both Goku and Vegeta's kids, who has achieved Super Saiyan form, in their fusion. This will please her since she knew how powerful she and Kale was went they fused to Kefla, and she really want to punch something really hard. Kale on the other hand was surprised that these kids are able to go Super Saiyan. She rather just want to talk with them to bond just like the gods of Destruction wanted them to do, but instead she was going to help her master battle them in their fusion. Admittedly, she actually enjoy sharing power with Caulifla since she felt really closer to one another, but she couldn't imagine what the kids' fusion would be and how powerful will they be.

"This feels wrong," said Kale as she felt hesitate to do this.

"It's not wrong; they are Saiyans just like us. This will teach how to respect us and help them be strong," reply Caulifla as she was squatting to work her legs.

On the other side of the rocky land, trunks and Goten were starting to get work up for their upcoming battle. Trunks can't wait to deal with Caulifla for embarrassing him with her Super Saiyan two form. Goten was excited since this was the first in a while he was able to fight with his dad watching him, but fighting girl felt wrong for the youngest son of Goku.

"Hey Trunks, why are we fusing again?" asked Goten, who was stretching his legs. "Didn't your mom say it's mean to try hitting a girl?"

"Mom is right about that Goten, but they are not girls. They look like old women who seen better days," answered trunks. "Plus think of it as a sparring match or a tournament match just like in the past."

"Oh, okay!"

As the four Saiyans were preparing themselves, Vados suddenly appear next to Whis.

"Oh Vados, you came just in time," he greeted her as she held her hands to reveal the tools to create a fusion; Potara earring.

"I have Whis, right after I learned you guys left me without saying anything," she complained.

"Oh stop it now, I had to take these Saiyans somewhere to deal with their little competition or else they would destroy parts of the earth," he commands.

"Fine, but Champa isn't going to be happy when he finds out that I stole the Potara earring from Fuwa."

Whis grabs the earrings and teleport himself to the two female Saiyans.

"Alright ladies, are you ready for your fusion?" Whis asked.

"You bet we are," Caulifla answered with much participation.

"I-I guess we are ready," answered Kale feeling cold feet.

"Good then, put them on when I finish my announcement to start the contest."

Whis looks around to see Goku, Vegeta, and Vados watch from a cliff. He walks away from the female Saiyans which he clear his voice.

"Alright, the way we are going to do this is put you guys on three tasks for this contest!" announced Whis. "First of all, don't try to kill yourselves, and second, don't destroy any more land. We won't want Beerus and Champa from knowing what your guys are doing. So, fuse with your partners."

Goten and Trunks were eager to start the contest, as well as Caulifla and Kale.

"Come on Goten and trunks, you got this!" Goku cheered. "I believe you guys can take down Kefla.

The two pairs stare at their partners and were ready to start this contest. Trunks and Goten were setting up the fusion dance while Kale and Caulifla begin to put one Potara earring to a single ear. The two young boys were going to start the dance when they saw a bright light appear out of the blue. They shield their eyes from the blinding light before it fades away. They look and saw the fusion of Caulifla and Kale; Kefla.

"No way, they fused first!" said Goten in utter shock. "And they have more energy than us!"

"Don't worry Goten, we just need to do the fusion dance," said trunks as he was ready for the dance.

"Okay," Goten reply before he too was now ready for the fusion dance.

"FU-"

"FU-"

"SION-"

"SION-"

"AH!"

Suddenly, a bright light emerge from the two boys as their bodies begin to combine together. Vados was surprised to see the two boys fused without the Potara earring. Maybe this was the way people fuse in Universe 7. The light then fades away to present the fusion of Goten and trunks; Gotenks.

"Alright fusions, come forward," Whis said as the two fusions begin to approach the angel while staring one another. Now face to face, Gotenks stare up against Kefla as he was shorter than her.

"Wow, you look super old up close," Gotenks commands with a grin. "And you hair looks stupid."

"Says the pipsqueaks of all Saiyans," Kefla respond back. "Besides, at least out hairs doesn't look dumb with two different colors.

"Now fusions are you ready for the contest?" asked Whis holding his staff high.

Both Gotenks and Kefla reply with, "Yes."

"Now, let's the contest begin!"

* * *

 **A/N: I know this was short, but I want you guys to decide what tasks you want the fusions to do against one another. It could be something comedic or action packs. Just put your decision in the review and I select the top three. Anyways, I have a nice day.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Battles of the Fusions Pt. 1

Whis held his staff high in the air with the two fusions staring at each other one another.

"Alright then, for your first contest, we will first see who's the most powerful from the two," Whis explained.

"Mph, that's easy! Let us show you girls our power," said Gotenks before they begin the screams.

At the distance, Goku, Vegeta, Cabba, and Vados watch with chairs and glass drink of cold lemonade. Vados was enjoying herself with her being the one to summon the chairs and drinks and she was wearing sunglasses.

"In times like these, we have to just relax and watch the entertainment presented to us," she said calmly

With Gotenks starting to raise his power, the ground begins to shake. Goku and Vegeta want to see how well Gotenks can go against Kefla. As for Cabba, he couldn't believe his eyes. Here was another fusion from two younger Saiyans raising a power level that's much higher than he knew for a Saiyan. Gotenks continues to scream as golden aura surrounded him and his hair changed to that of a Super Saiyan.

"Gotenks making the first transformation from the start and Kefla has not yet decide to raise her power level," Whis commentated.

From the short crowd, Goku was cheering for Gotenks while Vegeta continues to observe what their sons are capable of. Cabba was surprised with their power, but he knows that Kale and Caulifla has a higher potential than anyone he knows. Vados continues to drink her glass lemonade.

Gotenks continues to screams as his hair begins to look spikier. Kefla just stand there and grinned as the young fusion right in front of them is trying so hard. The male fusion then screamed louder as he has made it to Super Saiyan 2. The fusion then continues to raise his power level with the ground below him cracking. And finally, Gotenks made one loud shriek before his golden aura has consumes him and caused everyone from the distance to be awed. Kefla blinked in confusion as she sees Gotenks with longer and spikier hair and goes down to his feet.

"What do you think of this power?" Gotenks asked with a grin, revealing his Super Saiyan 3 form.

Kefla slowly approach Gotenks with Whis watching what Kefla will do next. Gotenks was prepared to fight when suddenly Kefla got to her knees and begin to shake him.

"No way, you have Super Saiyan 3!" she said excitedly. "You got to teach us how to get that form! I tried to get it out of Son Goku, but he was being a grumpy old man!"

"Hey!" said Goku in the distance.

"Ha!" Vegeta laughed from the distance as well.

"So please tell us how to get that form!"

"As if!" Gotenks declined. "We're not going to give you the advantage. Plus you're girls."

"Nani?!" Kefla was taken back from the comment, but then crack her knuckles. "If that's how you want to play, then we will show you boys our true power!"

Kefla begin to scream as green aura begins to surround her. The ground shaking, the wind blowing harshly, and the air begin to feel cold. Gotenks was surprised as they witness Kefla in Super Saiyan 1 with green hair. The color green made her look appealing and strong.

Cabba cheered for the fusion of Universe 6 while Goku kind of feel like fighting again, but he knows that this was the battle of the fusions. Vegeta was a bit baffled at the power level of Kefla and he knew that was no chance for the fusion of Universe 7. Vados just used her staff to block the wind breeze.

"No way!" Gotenks panicked. "There's no you can't have that much power."

Kefla grinned as she then let out another scream.

This time, the ground under her exploded and thunder was heard from dark clouds above her. Then, a massive wind has blown Gotenks back and cause the fusion to tripped and fall on his bottom. From the crowd, Goku, Vegeta, and Cabba struggled to stay in place from the strong winds. Vados just continues to slip her drink and chuckled at the three Saiyans. He watched as they see Kefla with a glowing green aura and green hair, her body being more muscular, and she was on Super Saiyan 2.

"What do you boys think of our power? The power of Kale and Caulifla is too much for weaklings like you.

Gotenks grunted as they knew they were as powerful as they thought.

"The winner of this match goes to Kefla for her power being much higher than Gotenks!" Whis announced.

Gotenks glare at the smug Kefla as they went back to their based form. Goku and Vegeta were worried Gotenks might not win the first challenge, but they know the fusion of Universe 7 is a much experienced fusion, so they just have to trusted Gotenks and what he is capable of. He has fought with stronger opponents like Strong Buu, Frieza, and Beerus, so he knows what it takes to stay standing strong.

"From the scoreboard, Kefla has one point ahead of Gotenks. Now there are more challenges ahead. Are you ready?"

"Yes!" shouted both fusions as they stare at one another face to face.

"Oh my... this is getting interesting," Vados commented as she lifts up her sunglass.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Battles of the Fusions Pt. 2

The two fusions were once again back to their base forms waiting for the next contest.

"And now," Whis announce holding the staff high. "The next contest will focus on the sportsmanship. Kefla and Gotenks will now play a ball game."

"Ball game? We are not kids like them!" Kefla complain while pointing at the male fusion.

"What's the matter, don't know how to play a ball game?" Gotenks teased the female fusion before they stick their tongue out.

Whis giggle at the teasing, but he clear his voice and continue with the announcement of the second contest.

"The ball game that you are going to play is volleyball!"

Goku and Vegeta were excited to see their sons play a good old volleyball. They have play volleyball themselves on their own times just to have family fun or show competition. They have been introduced to the game ever since Tien mentioned he and Chiaotzu have play the game back in the past.

"What the heck is that?!" shouted Kefla.

"Umm... Is it like baseball?" asked Cabba.

"Volleyball... That sounds like a fun game," said Vados.

But no surprise, the Universe 6 Saiyans and angel have never heard or play volleyball before.

"Hahaha! You don't know what volleyball is," Gotenks laughed. "Boy I thought you would know most things, but I guess a fusion like you doesn't know a fun ball game."

Whis then used his staff to construct a volleyball field. The two fusions look at the summoning field in awe. Gotenks was feeling he has the game set, while Kefla was still wondering why there was a net in the middle of the field. Whis summon volleyball to be under the net, which made Gotenks move towards the ball.

"Well, it's time that we will show you a new trick!"

Gotenks with his cocky grin grabbed the volleyball and begin to toss it in the air. Whis on the sidelines summons a whistle for him to signal to beginning of the game. The young fusion hit the ball and it moves at a fast speed towards Kefla. Kefla, not knowing what the purpose of the game, just move out of the way so the ball doesn't hit them in the face. It landed on the ground, which Whis point his stuff to Gotenks.

"Gotenks have received one point!" he declared. "To win this game, you need ten points."

"What?! It's not our fault we don't know the game!" shouted Kefla in frustration.

"Haha, you are definitely going to lose in this contest," Gotenks cheered as he pimps his arms up.

Kefla then grab the volleyball and look at Gotenks. With her anger, she turns to Super Saiyan and she hit the ball hard. Gotenks notices the incoming ball, which has torn through the middle net. Gotenks managed to grab the ball, but it pushes him off with great force. He groans in pain from his hands feeling burned up, whereas Kefla just smile in satisfaction.

"Foul!" shouted Whis. "You can't hit through the net. You have to hit it over it."

"Really?" Kefla asked as she went back to her base form. "We thought you were supposed to hit it against the net."

"No you big dummy!" Gotenks yelled as he has gone Super Saiyan himself. "You are supposed to hit like this!"

Gotenks then jump as high as he can before he hit the ball with his might. The ball quickly begins to drop hard, and Kefla was caught off guard to not reach for it before it hit the ground.

"One point for Gotenks again," said Whis.

"Oh my, that makes it two points for the young fusion," said Vados as she watches the game. "Kefla dear, you need to start to understand how to play the game."

"Oh shut you blue annoyance! We think we know what to do now," Kefla stated a she was ready to play this volleyball game.

She looks at the ball with a glare and glance back at Gotenks, who was just whistling and stretching not mind her as an opponent. The female fusion throws the ball in the air, where she hops 20 feet. Gotenks and everyone else were in awe as she was getting to the sky. With her hand ready to hit the ball, she gave great force to hit it. The hit cause a shock wave were the ball was coming down hard. Gotenks started to panic as h saw the ball incoming towards him. He dodges the ball where it created a crater upon impact. Kefla then descended with a grin on her face.

"That's how we play volleyball!" she exclaimed as she held her arm up in the air in a victory.

"That's one point for Kefla! Now we have a 1 to 2 score," Whis said.

From there on, Gotenks realize that Kefla was the more powerful of the two, but not the most experience in the game. He has to be careful on his game play and make sure she doesn't get the advantage.

"Not bad, but now we will show you how it's really done," Gotenks stated as he grab the ball for the next serve.

"Bring it on shorty!"

From there, Gotenks quickly hit the ball over the net and it was going a far distance. Kefla quickly went towards the ball to hit it back. Gotenks then saw the ball going far and begin to follow it. As he was reaching for the ball, it was approaching the ground. The fusion in quick thinking then uses his Super Saiyan form to quickly kick the ball back to Kefla. Kefla then turns Super Saiyan to hit the ball back.

On the sidelines, Goku, Vegeta, Cabba, and Vados watch the two fusions hitting the ball back and forward with awe and entertained. It was a fun game to watch seeing two powerful fusions using their power just to get the volleyball to fall on either side.

"Man, this is getting intense," thought Goku. "I hope Gotenks will find a way to beat Kefla.

"Come you little punks, don't be weaken by a powerful enemy," thought Vegeta.

"Come on Kefla, use your strength to get under his skin," thought Cabba.

"Hmm, I wonder if I can another lemonade drink," thought Vados.

Throughout the game, each fusion was getting points after their hard competitive game of volleyball seeing many ki blasts, special techniques used, and just the taunting from both fusions. Now the current score was nine to nine, with each fusion in their limited forms. Gotenks with Super Saiyan 3 and Kefla with Super Saiyan 2 were breathing heavily and the ball was under the net. They look at each other with glares before Whis then blow the whistle to start the final game. From there, both fusion then charge for the ball. As Kefla was about to grab the ball, Gotenks then head butted her back and grab the ball for him. He then hit the ball, but Kefla got herself together and hit the ball back. Gotenks move to the side to hit the ball back.

"Okay you little punk, let's see if you can get the real thing," Kefla whispers before she hit the ball up in the air.

From there, she then summon Gigantic Blast, creates a cluster of green or red ki blasts in both hands and fires them along with the volleyball Gotenks. The young fusion was baffled seeing many balls coming towards him, but he can take them out. He begins to spit out his ghost clones from his Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack. The ghosts look around and detect the ki blast. They all charge at the ki blast to eliminate them to only have the volleyball expose to the make fusion.

"Your tricks can't work on us you cheater!" Gotenks shouted as he hit the ball. "Now face the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!"

Gotenks begin to rapidly spit more ghosts out and they charge for the Universe 6 fusion. Kefla was furious and then begin to charge at each ghost to perform Kiai. Rapid punches came to the ghost to stun them as the female fusion then went for the ball and smack it over the net.

Gotenks then realize that he can use the technique that Piccolo and Tien have shown him back in the past. A technique that is best to use for this game known as the Volleyball Attack.

"Alright then, behold my ultimate move for my victory!"

Gotenks then brings his hands together then begin to hit the ball to build speed. The faster he was hitting the ball the faster the ball was going. As Gotenks finally hit the ball in the air, he hit the ball hard than it rub against his palm giving a final blow to stamp it to be send to Kefla side.

Meanwhile, the Universe 6 fusion was shocked to see the ball coming down faster then she has seen. She quickly reaches for the ball, but the ball bounce on the floor and was bouncing to her. She fell to the floor in defeat.

"The winner of the game is Gotenks!" announced Whis.

"Alright right Gotenks!" cheered Goku with his arms in the air.

"Ah, I thought Kefla had him with that move," said Cabba.

Gotenks was happy, but he notice Kefla stood up slowly... and was actually smiling?

"Alright, that wasn't bad what you did there, but we are still going to find a way to reach Super Saiyan 3!" state Kefla.

"As if, I bet I can defeat you!" said Gotenks with a grin.

"With that power level, I don't think so," said Kefla with a grin of her own.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Battles of the Fusions Pt. 3

"Now, for the next and final challenge I need you two to really pay attention for what I'm about to say," said Whis.

Gotenks and Kefla nod their heads while listen closely to the angel. They still have not gone to their base form as Gotenks was in Super Saiyan 3 and Kefla was in Super Saiyan 2. Goku, Vegeta, Cabba, and Vados watch closely for the next challenge.

"I hope it's exciting as the other challenges," said Goku.

"I hope Kefla can pass this one," said Cabba.

Whis smile and point his staff at the two.

"The challenge is if you two can stay in your fusion state the longest," Whis announced.

Everyone was dumbfounded from the challenge. Why Whis would make that to a challenge? Gotenks and Kefla look at each other and then look back at the angel.

"Um, you think you can make up a harder challenge than that," said Gotenks.

"Yeah, we are stronger to take on more tough challenges," said Kefla.

As the two fusion complained, they begin to feel weaken. They drop to one knee and they both look at each other once again with a thought.

'We're losing our fusion!'

The two slowly got up and change back to their base form. They feel light bit better, but they know time was running out.

"You should really watch how much power you use. It might weaken your energy to stay in fusion," Whis commented.

The two search around to see if they can prevent themselves from getting out of their fusion character. Gotenks sat on the ground and try to meditate like what Piccolo has shown them when they were preparing to face Strong Buu.

"We just need to calm down and relax. Calm, relax, peace..."

Meanwhile, Kefla was starting to panic, already starting to feel weakening.

"Alright, we need to just think of something else," Kefla stated.

Kefla close her eyes and begin to think of something to calm them. They begin to see tons of delicious looking food to eat as much as they can. They then begin to think about beating Mastered Ultra Instinct Goku around with their own Super Saiyan form. They picture it to have black long hair with red fur around their body and their eyes shaded with a primal look.

"Much better, we are getting hang of this."

As the two fusions were relaxing, Vados approach them behind them and she uses her staff to shoot a beam at them. The beam surrounded Gotenks and Kefla in a blue aura, which they open their eyes to see they both were in Super Saiyan blue form.

"Holy cow this is so much power!" they both shouted as they were beginning to feel the split happening.

"Vados, why did you give them God ki?" asked Whis.

"Because I want to see them panic, it's entertaining for my own amusement," Vados exclaimed.

Gotenks start to feel his body shifting to different shapes. While that's occurring, Goten and Trunks appeared from the upper body and they try to hold themselves together. With Kefla, the earrings were at their limits and they begin to glow. As that happens, the two fusion characters were now gone. Goten and Trunks split away from one another while Caulifla and Kale look at each other confused.

"So does that mean we won?" asked Kale.

"No, it was a draw," said Whis. "All of you were un-fused at the same time. So it's a draw."

"Come on, it was too much to handle that power!" complained Caulifla.

"Yeah, it took all of our energy," Trunks agreed.

"Look on the bright side, at least we had fun,' said Goten with a smile on his face.

Everyone look at Goten confused before they really thought about the challenges. It was a lot of fun playing a fun volleyball game and showing how much power they have as fusions. Goku, Vegeta, and Cabba approach the group to clap their hands.

"Man, that was funny to see you guys using Super Saiyan blue," said Goku with a gleeful smile. "Now if you were using that with Kaio-ken..."

"That was really entertaining, but I was more worried of you guys destroying this place with all that power you have," said a concern Cabba.

"It was worth watching," Vegeta agreed.

"Now then, is everyone hungry?" asked Whis with the Saiyans nods feeling hungry. "Alright then, we will go back to Bulma's place and we can eat a delicious meal."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Other Interactions from the Two Universes

At the backyard of Son Gohan and Videl's house, there were three figures sitting on the ground peacefully. They all had their eyes closed and their legs were cross. They were doing a meditation, getting everything they can in their surroundings. In the middle, Universe 7's Namekian known as Piccolo was smiling as the Universe 6's Namekians Pirina and Saonel were also smiling, feeling calm and collective.

"This is nice," whispered Pirina.

"Yeah, I feel like I'm part of the plants, the air, and everything around here," whispered Saonel.

"You now understand the importance of controlling yourself around the surrounding you are in," said Piccolo. "I mediate every day to control my powers and understand the importance of it."

"Wow," both the Universe 6's Namekians spoke in awe.

"You two have great potential, and I felt that from the tournament. You and your people have great power, but you must first get a grasp of how to use it and how to apply it in tough situation."

The Universe 6 Namekians nod their heads, still remembering their kind giving them ki for the tournament of power. Everyone in their planet has given it to them, yet they still were defeated by Piccolo and Gohan. It was unforgettable to felt the strength of the Universe 7's Namekian power. So when the gods of destruction decide to have each warrior bond together, they wanted to learn more about Piccolo. Based on his previous battle with evil tyrant, androids, and a pink gum of chaos, and teaching them about mediation, it was aspiring. They now learned that this Namekian has a lot experience as a warrior and strategist.

"Remember this Pirina and Saonel, you need to be aware of your surrounding and make good use of your ki," said Piccolo.

As they continue to mediate, Videl exited her house to approach the Namekians with ice tea on a platter.

"How's everything over here? I made you some tea to give you something to ease this long bond you three are having," said Videl.

"Thank you Videl, and this will be the end of our mediation," said Piccolo as he stood up to grab his cup of ice tea and begin to sip on it.

Pirina and Saonel stop mediation and bow their head at the human woman before grabbing their cups and begin to drink the ice tea.

"Thank you for the tea," both Pirina and Saonel said simultaneously.

"You're welcome you two. It's great to have people from a different universe."

Piccolo was happy to see the two Namekian learn so much from him and understand him. It was nice to have more Namekians to talk with and spend some time with from a different universe. When he was watching the two Namekians having a conversation with Videl, he felt a tugged on his leg. He looks down to see little Pan smiling and reaching her arm up. Piccolo picked up Pan as the little baby was giggling in joy. Pirina and Saonel look at the scene of Piccolo holding Pan with a smile on his face.

"Oh look, Piccolo is having fun with pan again," Videl mentioned.

"Excused us Videl, but that your offspring?" asked Pirina.

"Yeah, she's adorable isn't she? I'm such happy Gohan and I have her."

"You mention this Gohan, what is he like?" asked Saonel.

"Gohan is smart, funny, and a very determine guy. He's a half Saiyan, half human who cares for others before himself," Videl answered.

"Wow, no wonder he's a great warrior like Piccolo," said Pirina.

"I hope he's getting along with the Saiyans from your universes," said Videl with a concern voice.

"Let's us hope that Caulifla doesn't try to attack him like she attempt with us," Saonel points out with a whisper.

* * *

Hit was silent and observant, much like the bald human with a third eye in front of him. The atmosphere around the two was heavy, and Chaiztou, along with Yuri and the students of Tien's dojo, could feel it with shivers running down their spine.

"So, you defeated Son Goku before?" Hit asked with a deep voice.

"I have, and you tried to kill him before," said Tien with a series tone.

It was getting series, until Hit let a smile out.

"Yeah, but he's very clever with his techniques and move set."

"Well, that's Son Goku for you."

Everyone around them let out a breath of relief as the atmosphere was softened.

"So you are an assassin from Universe 6? I was an assassin once myself," Tien spoke out.

"Really? Are you retired?" asked Hit with his hands in his pocket.

"Yeah, I was very ruthless and didn't care about anyone else but myself and Chaiztou, but then he made me change and I join him and made new friends. Now we became protectors of the earth from incoming danger."

"Interesting, that Son Goku can really make you change," said Hit.

"He has good heart and it help change almost everyone he come across," Tien clarify. "Now look at him, he's the strongest out of the whole Z Fighters, but that won't stop me from training hard as I can while training my students."

"You have heart of a true warrior, but you still lack power," Hit exclaimed. "If you want, I could train you to be stronger."

"I'll take that as a challenge," said Tine as he set his stance.

Everyone in the dojo begin to back away as they felt heavy energy coming from the two warriors setting for an intense sparring match. Yuri uses a talisman in front of the group to shield them and prevent the two warriors to approach their area when they begin to battle each other.

* * *

Majin Buu was playing hide and go seek with Botamo and Auta Magetta with Mr. Satan watching them at his large mansion.

"Buu is going to find you," said the pink childish fighter.

Since Buu missed the tournament of power, he wanted to meet new friends from different universes. When Universe 6 came along, he was happy to meet Botamo and Auta Magetta. They were playing childish games like tag and racing around the mansion like it was their playground. Mr. Satan was scared to have the Universe 6 warriors to be playing with Buu, but so far no damage has occurred.

"Found you!" said Majin Buu as the mansion shook.

"Oh no," whispered Mr. Satan.

Mr. Satan ran to the roof to see the large robot from the twin universe crying as Majin Buu was ready to find the big yellow Botamo. Buu jump off the roof and fly into the mansion again. Mr. Satan then had to run back down to the living room where he witness Majin Buu looking around in his search. He was pondering to where Botamo was while the hider was sneaking around behind the warrior.

"Ah, Buu knows here big yellow friend is at?!" Buu declared as he fly up through the ceiling, much to Mr. Satan's dismay.

"I hope I have enough to pay the damage," said the "savior" of Earth.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A Start of a Long Training Session

At the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, we see Gohan mediating in his mystic form, sporting his familiar dark blue when he was in high school. He was levitating in the air, relaxing his body with his silver aura surrounding him in a nice flowing motion. He started to train more at the chamber to have time clearing his body and strengthening his mentality and power.

"I need to feel loose. I need to know my surrounding-"

"Hey son," spoke a cheerful voice.

Gohan opens his eyes to see his father Goku, standing in front of him.

"Oh, hey dad, I wasn't expecting you," he spoke as he stood tall face to face with his dad and went back to based form. "You must have used instant transmission to get here?"

"I did, but I was at Bulma's place and she told me you left when we left. I see you want to get stronger."

"Yeah, after that tournament I realize how far back I was." Gohan explains. "I guess you can say it's something I need to work on."

"True, but it's impressive you can within staying here by yourself," Goku praised Gohan.

"It's just meditation, got it from Piccolo. Really helps clears any distraction," Gohan explains as he was scratching the back of his head.

"Just like Ultra Instinct," Goku abruptly said.

"You mean-"

"Yeah, that was what I use to fight against Jiren. I just wish could use it one more time, but for some reason I can't get it to work."

Gohan begin to think about the special support technique and the function what it does base on what his dad has mentioned. He closed his eyes and brought up his Mystic form. Goku moved back from the sudden action, but he continues to watch his son. He watches as Gohan begin to move his arms slowly with his aura surrounding him. He was starting to feel the motion and he was repeating the same motion based on instinct. He can't think about, can't say anything. He just needs to ease up.

"Woah," whispered Goku, noticing the motion of his son's arms was creating afterimage. "You're getting there."

Gohan continues to just move his arm without any thought or idea. He then moves his right foot forward and quickly throw his right fist in a millisecond towards Goku's face. Goku yelped and jump out of the way in surprised. Gohan then open his eyes and saw his fist forward and his dad down on the ground.

"Oh my goodness, I didn't mean to-"

"That was great son! I think you had it for a bit," Goku cheered as he jumps up to his feet.

"Yeah, yet I felt like I didn't even gain a power up. It felt like I was in a void."

Goku and Gohan were amazed at the little attempt, but then they begin to hear Mr. Popo arguing with someone.

"You can't go back there! You are not-"

"Just shut up and let me in!"

The door from the room was pushed out and there was Vegeta with a glare. Mr. Popo face palmed behind the prince of all Saiyans.

"Vegeta, what are you doing here?" asked Goku, who was surprised to see his friend.

"I came here with the other three Saiyans to bring them here, but it seems like you two got a head start! You know how annoying it was to deal with Caulifla and my son at the same time. Not only has that, but Kale and Goten decided to mess around pretend to be birds. This was going on while I was trying to train them under the gravity room."

Goku and Gohan felt a sweat drooped on their foreheads hearing the statement.

"Well we didn't do anything here. Just came to see Gohan," Goku clarified. "He was trying to see if he could get Ultra Instinct."

"It was just an attempt dad. I was just testing it out based on what you say," Gohan also clarify.

"Oh no! If you two are going to get stronger, then I and the others will now get in! Cabba, Caulifla, Kale, come over here!"

"Wait, you can't just-"

Vegeta glares at Mr. Popo, which Popo could only sigh in worry. Cabba ran to see a large white room with Goku, Gohan, and his master standing in it.

"Woah, what is this place?" he asked.

"Who cares," said an approaching Caulifla with Kale beside her. "It just a plain old whiten room."

"But maybe it's a big there in this universe," Kale guessed as they enter in. "I never seen one like it in our universe."

"It is a big deal young lady," said Mr. Popo as he was fixing the door. "This is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. This room will help you train on a certain time much different than regular time."

Kale seems to be amazed of such thing existing. She can think of the many times she wish she can just don't have to worry about time from the harsh conditions she and Caulifla has to done with. Cabba was amazed as well, knowing that his master has mentioned it as one of the key factor to his train to speed up the process.

"So basically you are saying this room can make you go through time quicker so you can get the results you need to train," Caulifla rephrase.

"Yes," Mr. Pop simply answered.

It took a while before suddenly Caulifla pushes Cabba and kale forward and enters the room along her.

"Then said no more," she said as she gave Mr. Popo a thumbs up and a grin. "Close that door weird dude."

Mr. Popo sighs before he shut the door hard.

* * *

 **A/N: I know it's not much, but I kind of stuck in a writer's block. So I'll add new chapters when I get a better understand of what direction I'm going for.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The More the Merrier

At the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, the three Saiyans from Universe 6 were in awe of how quiet everything was. They notice it has an entrance at its center, located in a central building with two side wings with housing, food supplies, bathing quarters and sleeping quarters. There is no night or day in the Room, but the surroundings remain a constant bright iridescent white aurora. There was nothing surrounding them other than the three Saiyans with them. Except for a large hour glass, with the sand continuously going down like time. They saw how much sand was moving, and they look around to see nothing changing. No sign that time is changing from where they're standing. Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan watched see the new comers observe the glass hour.

"So does this work?" asked Cabba. "I don't feel anything happening."

"Yeah, me either," said Caulifla.

"Well, the Hyperbolic Time Chamber doesn't affect you per say," explains Gohan, watching the three Saiyans trying to figure the chamber out.

"S-so it only affects time outside?" asked Kale, who doesn't feel like anything has change. No sense of awareness or mood.

"Yeah you got it!" Goku loudly congratulate her. "This room keeps us to do whatever we want. We can train with so many ways now that six of us are here instead of one or two."

"So old man, what else does this chamber could do?" Caulifla turns to Goku, whom was grinning with a plan in his Saiyan mind.

"What we can do is test your durability in different environments. Vegeta, Gohan and I have been here many times. With you guys, this can help your body get through several conditions."

"Interesting, so when do we start?" Cabba asked with his body shaking not by fear, but excitement of combat.

"I like your enthusiasm! But before you want to start, I want to set pairs and make a triple threat," Goku added. "That means one of us will be pair up with one of you guys."

Everyone in Universe 6 look at each other with no idea if they would like that. They have formed a bond after the Tournament of Power. Cabba sees Caulifla and Kale as friends, whereas Kale isn't used to being separated with her mentor.

"This can be beneficial to everyone here," explains Vegeta. "I'm not very fond of working Kakarrot many times, yet it has helped us with defeating foes with enough power. So maybe building some team work can improve our strengths and diminish our weaknesses."

"T-That's actually a good explanation," Gohan voiced his reaction.

"Yeah master, that was incredible," Cabba also agrees.

"Okay now, so what are the pairs going to be?" Caulifla asked with her arms cross.

"Alright everyone, here will be three pairs," Goku announced with his hand up.

Everyone watched as Goku only let out his index fingers and points towards Vegeta, and then points Caulifla. The two looked confused before Goku then points to Cabba and himself. Then, Goku points Gohan and Kale.

"The pairs will be as follow: Vegeta and Caulifla, Cabba and I, and then Gohan and Kale."

Each pairs look at each other with no basic understanding of these pair up. Caulifla thought that Vegeta might have passed his prime after battling Goku many times during the tournament, yet she didn't acknowledge the prince's powers. If Goku isn't going to teach him how to go further beyond Super Saiyan 2, then Vegeta could help her seeing he helps Cabba got the first form of Super Saiyan.

For Cabba, it's a bit out of his comfort zone as he usually rely his master to guide him and help him in training. That's not to say he doesn't hate Goku, but he's afraid of what the son of Bardock might do. After all, he sense that his sensei has that level of experience a warrior should have, which gives him much time to train and grow his power level. Yet, he has recognize Goku's powers and he believes Goku will do his best to give much need experience.

As for Kale, she wasn't worried or curious like Cabba and Caulifla. Instead, she was hoping that Gohan could help her further control her berserk form. She has notice he can be in control of his emotions during combat. In her perspective, it seems like it's something that no Saiyans has, much like her form. If he can used much greater power without losing control, then he can pass his method and skill upon her.

"Now, let's spread out and in ten minutes we will start," Goku announced before he look at Cabba with a smile. "I'm looking forward to see how Vegeta has taught you."

"O-Oh okay then Son Goku," he answered with politeness.

As Goku and Cabba moves away from the center, Vegeta and Caulifla look at Gohan and Kale.

"So, we should probably get a move on," said Gohan, earning a nod to everyone. "Hey Vegeta, don't overdo it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked in confusion.

"Let's just say you have a tough partner to work with," Gohan chuckled before he turns his direction to Kale. "Don't worry; I'll help in any way possible."

Kale nods her head before she and Gohan begin to fly away. Vegeta and Caulifla then begin to move to another direction, where each pair has move further away from one another.

* * *

Back in Earth, Whis and Vados was watching Bulma teaching Trunks and Goten how to feed Bulla. The two angels were very fond of spending time with the blue headed scientist spending time with her two children. Goten was like his father, cheerful and good spirited as he was helping his friend taking care of bulla. It was soon paused when the doorbell rings. Bulma hands her baby girl to the two boys and head to the door. She opens it to reveal hovering on her eye level.

"Auntie!" she said cheerfully as she hung her face.

"Hey there Pan," Bulma replied with a smile, trying to hold Pan in place.

Along the way, we see the Universe 6's Namekians Pirina and Saonel approaching the scientist with worried written on their faces.

"Our apologizes!" Saonel started to speak. "We tried to keep her from flying everywhere..."

"And she's quite a hand full," Pirina said with a quiet chuckle before they finally got a hand on Pan, who just giggle.

"So where's Videl and Piccolo?" Bulma asked the two.

Before they can answer, Videl and Piccolo was behind them carrying pots and pans. And next to them was none other than Chi-Chi, with her own pot to carry. Whis, Vados, Goten, and Trunks with Bulla in his arms peek from the door frame behind Bulma, and smile a sweet scent of food in to their nostrils.

"Hey everyone, how you been?"

"We were just getting along with these guys, and we just decide to get Chi-Chi along," Videl answered.

"It was a good cause too. I want to spend time with my granddaughter and see Goten," Chi-Chi pointed out.

"I just came to assist them and to teach my fellow Namekians about this world," Piccolo gave his reason to his arrival. "And learn how to take care of Pan."

"Well come in now, we have a lot to discuss," said Bulma with everyone entering her household.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I'm back and I finally got a better idea of how I want to continue this. I still want to include some action, but i want to focus more on the humor since i notice I have put way more series element in this fanfic than humor. I'm not saying it's bad, but i do need to balance out the paste of it. I thank everyone for waiting for this chapter and giving me support.**


End file.
